


Lullaby

by gemsofformenos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula can sing, Fluff and Romance, Multi, Romance, Singing, Sokkla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Sokka hasn't expected Azula to have such a beautiful singing voice and still he listens to her right now and starts to see her in a new light...
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurplePlatypusBear21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePlatypusBear21/gifts).



> This was my little Christmas Gift for the wonderful PurplePlatypusBear21. Never forget what an awesome friend you are.

He hasn’t expected that she’d have such a beautiful voice. Sokka has followed this mesmerizing sound through the corridors of the Palace until he reached the source of it or to be more precise the door which was separating him from the owner of this beautiful voice behind it. Sokka knew this voice all too well and normally he was used to hear it delivering a biting remark or a little teasing quote filled up with her dry and sharp humor. But here he was right in front of Princess Izumi’s room listening to Azula’s beautiful singing voice which was filling the room of Zuko’s daughter with an warm and soothing sound.

This fact alone has left him with open surprise but it wasn’t the only one. The song itself was even more surprising to him and it was the main source of his deep confusion and fascination.

He knew this song.

He has grown up to it.

It was a song linked with the deepest memories of his own mother when her own voice once have spent more warmth to him than any fire or fur within the iglu.

It was a lullaby from his tribe and this was giving him the biggest mystery. He barely recognized the last notes fading out. Sokka suppressed the curse which threatens to come to his lips and prepared himself for the worst. There was no way Azula wouldn’t recognize him as soon as she’d left the room but to his surprise the door remained closed. Moments passed in silence but he was sure to hear a little scratching sound from within and this fact made his curiosity win over his fear. Sokka dared to open the door most carefully and he was almost sure that it would be the last thing he’d ever do before he’d meet a flaming death but to his surprise he found the room vacant beside a peaceful sleeping Izumi in her bed. The five year old daughter of Mai and Zuko had a little smile around her lips. He was about to turn back as he felt cold steel pressed between his shoulder blades. A hand protected by a well-known glove of an uniform of the Kyoshi Warriors covered his mouth and he got carefully pulled out of the room while he kept up his hands. Back in the corridor he got turned around by the owner of this hand and he faced the serious eyes of Suki and Ty Lee. He was about to explain himself but got cut off by his former girlfriend.

“Ty and I are on duty and we have no time to discuss this now. Tomorrow you’ll have breakfast with us then you can explain yourself and your death wish. Six o’clock sharp at our canteen and now get lost.”

Sokka only dared to nod quickly and followed the order of the Captain. He tried his best to get some sleep for this night but his racing thoughts kept him awake. What in Tui and La’s name was going on here.

* * *

Sokka had some big bags under his eyes as he kept waiting in the canteen of the Kyoshi Warriors and he did his best to ignore the curious stares of the young women which were passing by. Finally Ty Lee and Suki showed up now in some casual clothes to get something to eat before they’d take their rest from the nightshift. Sokka stood up from his place to make some space for them but he got only dragged along by Ty Lee towards the office of the Captain where he got placed on a chair in front of Suki’s desk. The Captain and the former acrobat took place behind it and started to eat their breakfast first. It elicited Sokka a tortured groan since he has waited for his friends to get his own but it turned out that he has missed his chance to get something to eat for himself and obviously this was part of the devilish scheme of interrogation tactics cause he only earned a warning look from both. So he waited in silence until they were finished with breakfast. Suki kept observing his tired look for some time until she decided to stand up. She walked over to the window of her room and took a look at the trainings ground in the inner yard.

“I hope you know how stupid this action was Sokka even for you.”

The man gulped and nodded. He could see Suki pinching the bridge of her nose for a moment. She hasn’t looked at him directly but must have seen his reflection in the glass of the window.

“I’m in doubt about that. Mai would have pinned you at the wall without hesitation. And if it wouldn’t be Ty Lee and me who have caught you in Izumi’s room but someone else of my team you’d have get hurt as best or worse.”

Sokka nodded again with a little shudder. Suki was right. He has been too focused on Azula and her absence last night. It has been dark in Izumi’s room and anyone who would have found him in there just would have seen an intruder within the little Princess’s room and would have acted against him to defend Izumi. Suki finally sighed and turned back to him and it gave Sokka a punch in his guts. The open worries in her face made him lower his head in shame. Ty Lee walked over to Suki and gifted her a little kiss to take away some of the worries of her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry.”

Suki released another sigh and took place again. Ty Lee took her chair and pulled it beside Sokka. She made him turn to her and a worried smile was around her lips.

“What in Agni’s name have you searched there cause you looked like you were searching for someone?”

Suki shifted in her chair as well and her face got serious again.

“Do we have a security problem?”

Sokka shared a brief look with both women and took a deep breath. His mind tried to collect all the thoughts and conclusions he has found last night instead of some sleep. But he also wanted to avoid any trouble for Azula so he chose his words very carefully.

“I’ve noticed a person within Izumi’s room last night but it turned out that it wasn’t an intruder and that this person doesn’t mean a threat to Izumi still I wanted to investigate the situation but the person was gone as I entered the room. I was about to leave again when you two caught me.”

Sokka’s guilty eyes kept focus on Suki but suddenly he started to frown. He noticed Ty Lee and Suki sharing a rushed look. The Water Tribe warrior crossed his arms before his chest. The latest events passed by before his inner eyes and suddenly he gasped.

“Wait… Shouldn’t there be guards at Izumi’s door? Where have the guards been? Why…?”

The realization hit him like a lightning bolt and he jumped up from his chair while he switched pointing at Suki and Ty Lee with widened eyes.

“You two knew about Azula singing lullabies for Izumi and so you two keeping the area clear so she can keep it secret!!!”

Now the jaws of Suki and Ty Lee dropped for a moment. It was the prove for Sokka’s suspicion and he laughed in disbelief. He took place again and kept shaking his head. Finally he faced his former girlfriend again with a questioning look.

“Would you please explain me this. Why…? No I know why, she’s crazy for her niece but since when and why this big scheme and secrets about it?”

He felt Ty Lee placing a hand on his shoulder.

“What was the first thought which has hit your mind as you realized Azula can sing beautiful lullabies?”

Sokka couldn’t suppress the warm smile rushing over his face for a moment and he noticed Suki nodding with a sigh.

“Exactly. You know her Sokka. She has changed a lot and still she’s the same. It isn’t easy for her to show this side to others. I was surprised she has dared to show it us.”

Sokka frowned in confusion at Suki’s quote which made the Captain roll her eyes. Ty Lee finally decided to answer Sokka his unspoken question.

“Azula has started to sing for her since she was a little baby. She has taken care that no one was around when she did but she managed to take care of her privacy in a way which would be recognized by Zuko, Mai, Suki and me. It was her way to test the water and our trust and understanding.”

The Water Tribe man noticed a faint smile rushing over Suki’s lips at Ty Lee’s explanation. The Captain got up and walked behind Ty Lee to rest her chin on the former acrobats head. Sokka nodded a bit.

“I see. She allowed some persons to witness her actions.”

Ty Lee suppressed a snicker as Suki shook her head with a huff.

“Not some people but a carefully chosen group. Azula might have struggled to dare this step but she had an idea who really needs to know about this on long term.”

Sokka bit his lip for a moment. Of course Azula would know that she couldn’t hide this fact before Mai and Zuko and he knew that Izumi’s aunt was speaking high about Suki’s work here in the Palace.

“So you decided to keep the area around Izumi’s room clear so no one could become witness of her actions as well.”

Ty Lee smiled and nodded in approval.

“I think it was the final breakthrough for Azula. She knew that we knew what she was doing and she noticed that we coordinated the security measures so no one else would find it out. She has hugged Zuko and Mai next morning at breakfast and she has started to train with the Kyoshi Warriors from this day on to keep them ready to face even the fiercest Firebender if necessary. It has killed the final doubts and tension at both sides.”

Sokka had a knowing smile on his lips but it faded at Suki’s threatening look. Her eyes tried to pierce his blue ones in a dangerous way.

“Which brings us back to you Sokka. You must not let her know you’ve caught her doing that last night. You will not lose a word about this conversation here.”

The Captain walked away from Ty Lee and circled Sokka’s chair until he felt the burning eyes of the women at each side.

“You will show us the route you’ve taken to reach Izumi’s room so we can secure it the next time and after that your lips will be sealed.”

Both women kept burning holes in his skull while Suki took a map of the Palace form her desk to place it on Sokka’s lap.

* * *

Sokka tried his best to keep this secret hidden but obviously he was doing a lousy job at it cause he caught himself more than once staring at Azula during the next days. The dark-haired woman has regained her intimidating presence during the last years since her return but Sokka took the chance to observe changes he did has noticed a long time ago but never really taken under closer observation. But now he did and he felt his stomach prickle in a pleasant way at every detail he noticed at her once more but from a new point of view.

The way she was entering a room. It was still this demanding presence which was forcing everyone to turn to her instantly. But there were nuances between the way how she made an entrance. It was demanding but Sokka noticed that she seemed to took care not to outshine Zuko when the Fire Lord was around. Unless he was just alone with friends or family, then she sometimes dared to get all the attention but only to tease him and due to Zuko’s reaction it was clearly a teasing between siblings which both enjoyed obviously.

The way she was wearing her hair especially at training. Azula has started to prefer a ponytail or a braid at training and at private occasions. The topknot was now only reserved for official occasions or when Zuko was hosting official guests at the Palace. Sokka loved the way she was wearing her hair now. It lined out her grace even more in his opinion and it worked so well with her usual bangles which was framing her face.

And there was another aspect about Azula. Respect. The Princess still could be intimidating but there was a little subtle shift. Nobles and ministers may be wary and some surely were still frightened as well but Sokka could see the respect everyone was paying her. Not only when Azula was around but he remembered countless occasions where he has eavesdropped conversations about the Princess and the vast part of it was filled with respect before her intelligence, her swift mind and her way to deal with persons from different heritage. And Azula was radiating an attitude which was aware of this respect she has earned during the last years but in a non-offensive way. She was easier to approach since anyone was sure that she’d take someone’s opinion into consideration. She respected everyone’s opinion which could mean she decided to tell a person that their opinion was hippo-cow-dung if necessary. But she still loved to wait for the perfect moment to reveal her opinion about it.

But there was one outstanding change Sokka really started to realize during the following days. Azula was laughing and smiling so much. And her laughter were carefree and joyful especially when chatting with Ty Lee or her brother. And also to his flattering surprise when she was chatting with him as well. She seemed to love the little banters which made her smiling and laughing. But the widest smiles and the most heart-warming laughter could be found when she was spending time with Kiyi and Izumi. Especially her little niece seemed to melt the Princess’s hear with ease. It was adorable how Azula played with her, how she was training with her with to fuel Izumi’s burning fun, joy and excitement to learn the first basics at firebending.

All of this kept Sokka’s mind occupied while he was sitting at the turtle-duck pond within the gardens. The sun was sinking behind the edge of the crater and the sky was painted in bright red and pink which was mirrored of the surface of the water. The man was playing a little melody with his hand made flute. He should have known that Azula has recognized him observing her during the past days still he jerked a bit as her shadow fell upon his face. He looked up and noticed her observing golden eyes. She was standing a few steps in front of him with the setting sun behind her, her arms crossed before her chest. Sokka stopped playing and made some space beside him and he noticed his heart making a little jump as the Princess accepted his invitation to take place beside him under the tree. Azula raised an eyebrow at his shy smile and finally she sighed a bit.

“Okay. You have one try to tell me why you keep observing me since a week.”

Sokka noticed the slight tension in her voice. A tension he hasn’t seen or heard for a long time and he cursed himself a bit. Of course she’d be wary about his behavior and sadly she seemed to suspect his interest as a sign of mistrust. A sudden idea came to Sokka’s mind and he brought his flute back to his mouth but he had to take two deep breaths as he noticed the rising confusion on Azula’s face. His hands were shaking a bit but he was sure that it would be the best way to show her that she has misread his intentions. And so he started to play and his heart made another jump as Azula’s eyes instantly widened in surprise.

The melody of the lullaby filled the garden and Sokka took care to place all the passion he could muster in every note. He thought about his mother and how she has sung this song for Katara and him. He brought back this mesmerizing moment as Azula’s voice has lead him through the corridors to Izumi’s room. The wet glitter in Azula’s eyes made his heart beating faster still he kept playing the lullaby while the melody wrapped them both in a warm embrace.

He felt out of breath and his hands were trembling badly as he finished the song. It took him all his strength to bring the flute down again. His blue eyes locked with the wet golden ones of Azula.

“It has been ages since I heard this lullaby until last week.”

Azula’s breath hitched and Sokka almost expected her to jump up instantly but she remained on place so he continued his speech.

“It was such a wonderful moment to hear it again after all these years. It has put a spell on me. It…”

He shook his head and grabbed at Azula’s hands as he noticed her trying to stand up.

“You has put a spell on me with this lullaby.”

He could see the shock and confusion in Azula’s face. Her golden orbs seemed to search for any hint of dishonesty in his words.

“I couldn’t resist to follow this voice, your voice this day. I couldn’t resist to follow you.”

Sokka looked down to his feet as he noticed the question in Azula’s eyes.

“I know this lullaby but I’m sure you’re well aware of that fact and so I wasn’t able to resist to find out more about it and so…”

He looked back at her and Sokka felt himself blushing.

“And so I was blessed to see you in a way I haven’t seen you before and you’ve blown me away Azula. The way you draw everyone’s attention when entering a room. Your smile which can gift the warmest hug and the coldest knife depending on whom you’re gifting it and the way you’re proving every day how you’ve left the past behind. This…”

He got cut off by Azula who placed her finger on his lips. Sokka’s heart skipped a beat but his eyes kept locked with Azula’s golden ones. The Princess struggled to find her voice again but finally she took a deep breath.

“Katara has once sung this lullaby for Bumi at a visit and I… I loved it. It was Kiyi’s idea to sing for Izumi and I remembered this lullaby and so it became my and her favorite nighttime routine.”

Sokka felt his eyes getting wet as well but he managed to fight the tears with the joy which was roaring in his heart at the fact that Azula has dared to share this truth with him. He brought his hand up to Azula’s and lead her finger away from his lips. His look was getting really shy suddenly.

“I would love to hear the story how you decided to sing for Izumi.”

The moment seemed to get stretched to infinity but suddenly a little smirk came to Azula’s lips.

“No.”

Sokka’s heart fell for a second but he noticed Azula squeezing his hand.

“Not until I’ve told you how I’ve started to sing for Kiyi first.”

Sokka’s smile elicited Azula a happy laughter. It was only increasing this storm of butterflies within his stomach. It was the way of laughing which was as mesmerizing as her singing voice. And so Azula made herself comfortable beside the warrior while her hand kept resting in Sokka’s.

* * *

Suki and Ty Lee observed the Water Tribe warrior and the Princess sitting side by side under the tree. The warm smile around Suki’s face made Ty Lee leaning against her girlfriend. The former acrobat felt the Captain’s arms around her shoulder why she got pulled closer and both women rested their heads against each other.

“I told you it would be worth it to let him slip through this night.”

Suki chuckled a bit and her smile grew mischievous.

“How long have you and Kiyi planned to get them together?”

Ty Lee beamed at her girlfriend and pressed a little kiss on Suki’s cheek.

“A while. Izumi really loves the lullaby but deals had to be made to get her wishing this song every night as Azula’s grand finale to assure that Sokka would get a chance to hear it. By the way we do owe Kiyi a big one. She has sacrificed her favorite doll as a gift to seal the deal.”

Suki couldn’t suppress a hearty snicker while the Captain was shaking her head in amusement.

“Sometimes I simply forget how much the Princesses of this family are alike.”

She received a teasing nudge at her side from Ty Lee who was smirking.

“It has been your idea to threaten Sokka to remain quiet to make him act even more suspicious around Azula.”

Suki only shrugged shoulders with an impish smile. She wiggled her eyebrows very much like Sokka used to do and her girlfriend had to struggle to suppress a loud laughter. The Captain turned to Ty Lee and pressed a long kiss on the lips of the former acrobat. Both started a little walk through the gardens while some servants started to alight the lanterns, leaving the new lovebirds behind.


End file.
